Bofus
(null), commonly referred to as Bofus, is the first being to exist before the Nothing. He currently resides somewhere in Sector 7. Origins and Creation Period Bofus was born upon the 1st Instance. After being birthed, Bofus decided to create an area to live in and fill it with people to live with. First, he created Space, which gave him a medium through which he could create more. Next, Bofus created Sector 1, which was where he would next build the first planet: Afo. This marked the beginning of what was known as the Bofusian Creation Period, which would last until Bofusian Year 30. In the meantime, Bofus created water to fill the land on Afo, then plants and fungus to cover the surface of Afo, and animals to limit the plant population. After realizing that Bofus needed some friends to keep him company (and that snails don't make good company,) Bofus created Huge, the first Human. Bofus also created 5 other humans: Notsha, Tufo, Hime, Xoko, and Mija. Bofus created multiple humans so that they would be able to sexually reproduce, as the ability to create is rather straining. Once the Humans began to birth children, someone needed to look over them while the fathers were out hunting. Bofus initially took the job, but as time went on he started to dread keeping up with the children. Bofus decided to create a being that would protect the children while he could go off on his own. Bofus created The Protector. Bofus then left the humans mostly on their own. After deciding he wanted to expand the Boho Sphere, he quickly decided that he would need a partner to help him create. He decided to name him Bibbo. Bofus and Bibbo created much together, filling the Boho Sphere with many new Sectors, those Sectors with planets, and those planets with inhabitants. They also created a Protector for every Sector, except for Sector 7, which Bofus claimed as his own, and Sector 13, which Bibbo claimed. Downfall and Seclusion While Bofus had maintained a mostly healthy relationship with Bibbo, Bibbo was starting to grow away from Bofus. Bibbo eventually approached Bofus and told him that he would not be friends with him anymore. In response, Bofus got very upset. Bofus banished Bibbo to Sector 13, where he set mostly everything on fire. Bofus himself resided within his own Sector 7 where he decided he would never leave. Since then, Bofus created a dense network of Archangels to keep after his own Sector, and Cherubs to act as messengers between Sector 7 and the outside. Since then, Bofus has remained mostly stationary, and has done very little, as the Protectors are capable of maintaining their Sectors, and the populations of each Sector can reproduce without Bofus' aide. Creating So After growing lonely once more, Bofus decided to make himself a garden, as he didn't trust anything sentient at this point. In order to feel like he had something to talk to, Bofus decided to make a garden outside his house. He started by creating a seed for a Standard Visi and planting it outside of his house. However, Bofus accidentally sneezed onto the ground before he planted the seed. This had strange effects on the seed while it started to grow. The visi still grew, but held within it was a being. After 6 months, the being inside the plant had finally sprouted. Bofus took notice of this small man on his dead visi, and realized what effect the sneeze had on the ground where the seed was planted. Bofus decided to name the man So and took him under his wing. Era of Dispersion Starting in Bofusian Year 415, Bofus told the Archangels to start encouraging people to migrate to some of the further Sectors, marking the beginning of the Dispersion Period. Out of all the Sectors, the two least populated remained to be Sector 8 and Sector 12. To create some more sentient life on Sector 8, Bofus created a new sentient being, known as Crystal. Crystal was gifted the ability to create life asexually, but in return, he had to create at least 1 being every Bofusian Day. Crystal was sent to Sector 8 on the Bofusian Year 422, Day 1, and after consulting the ruling power, Plarzsch Jenson, he settled down on an uninhabited island.Category:Characters Category:Lords of Bofism Category:Holy Dieties